Bikini Bottom Banging
by ParodyPenman
Summary: When living deep in the depths of the sea, your sexual options are limited. In this story, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star explore an option of their’s.


It was nothing but another morose day at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was glistening in sweat, perspiring from a hard day of work. As he discarded his apron, an intriguing sound arose from the dining room of the Krusty Krab. A familiar voice blissfully flooded over Spongebob's ears and exclaimed, "Spongebob, I am here to accompany you on your walk home!"

Spongebob peered over the grill through the tiny observatory window, astounded to see his best friend Patrick standing before him; his malleable, mushy, yet tender body glimmered in the deep depths of the Bikini Bottom.

Slightly aroused, Spongebob did his best to maintain his composure, however his voice embarrassingly cracked as he replied, "I'll be there promptly, Patrick."

Spongebob eagerly approached the clock out machine as he officially ended his shift. He turned away from the station, ecstatic that he would be accompanied by his best friend and desired lover. He hadn't yet felt the decadency of Patrick's warmth immerse him from head to toe, but he prayed that it would happen sometime soon.

They began to embark upon their voyage home. The two engaged in their typical banter on the exquisite sunset twinkled stroll. Patrick began to joke.

"Spongebob, when will you abandon your dead end employment at the Bikini Bottom?"

Slightly offended, Spongebob snapped back. "Patrick, I know you meant no ill will, but your comments were utterly insulting." Embarrassment and disappointment strained his voice.

"Oh, my apologies Spongebob, I meant no ill will." Patrick's face revealed an intriguing smirk.

"I only said it because I know how intelligent you are. Not to mention, I bet you could show off your beauty a lot more effectively in some posh business attire as opposed to your baggy fry cook uniform." Patrick said slyly.

Spongebob's cheeks began to blossom into a deep, lustful, tomato-red tint. Fumbling for a witty response, he flirted back, "Well I get quite a few glances at my current employment for your information."

Clearly riled up, he replied, "I could certainly see that." Patrick glazed his eyes over every inch of Spongebob'sthin, yet toned, cubic shaped body, and his mouth began to salivate at the arousing sight of Spongebob, which was currently hot and dripping in sweat in his fry cook outfit.

Unfortunately, they had reached Patrick's rock house.

"Barnicles!" Spongebob thought to himself. Things were really getting hot and heavy, and now their embarkment home had ceded.

"If only I had a few more moments, I could've seen how much of a star Patrick really is," Spongebob pondered amidst his state of utter dismay.

Scrambling for something to break the shadow his disappointment, Spongebob did his best to conceal his sadness and said, "Well, it looks like we have arrived, and it is time to part ways it seems."

Patrick, unbeknownst to Spongebob, was equally depressed about their impending separation. In an attempt to drag out the night, Patrick smoothly exclaimed, "Perhaps we can go to your house for some refreshments? I could sure use a nice, hard drink to unwind."

Overwhelmed with excitement, Spongebob attempted to subdue his exhilaration and replied, "Sure thing Patrick, I too could go for a cold one. Off we go!"

Any onlooker could sense the sexual eagerness of the two best friends as they strutted towards Spongebob'spineapple home. They walked with such emphasis that it seemed they were on the verge of reaching a full sprint. As they proceeded to Spongebob's residence, Patrick clumsily lost his balance and fell on his face.

Humiliated, Patrick attempted to pull himself back up. Seeing this as an opportunity to initiate some physical contact with his dream stud, Spongebob went to grab Patrick's arm to help him up.

Instead, Spongebob ended up groping a handful of Patrick's full, and succulent starfish man-tits. Embarrassed, Spongebob frantically pondered for something witty to say.

"Sweet Neptune Patrick, are those real?" Spongebobcoyly joked.

"Why of course, I am no Mrs. Puff, these are all natural," Patrick said back, flattered to the point where he began to become slightly aroused. He struggled to adjust his seaweed green shorts to avoid letting Spongebob discover his quickly erecting bulge.

This maneuver deemed to be pointless however, as Spongebob caught on to Patrick's awkward movements. "It would seem that not all of you is so soft after all, Patrick," Spongebob teased as a huge smirk began to unfurl across his face.

Unable to overlook the layers of lust piling between them, Patrick replied, "It's hard to not be excited when in the presence of your best pal."

Spongebob's square pants began to bulge into the shape of a tent; taking on the increase of length and girth inside his trousers. The two wasted no more time, and anxiously entered Spongebob's residence.

Upon entering Sponebob's humble abode, the two immediately headed to the living room. "I'll go fetch us some cold ones!" Spongebob exclaimed, excited to add the sexual elixir of alcohol into the already edgy night.

Upon returning with a pair of cold brews, Spongebob was flabbergasted to be greeted to the sight of Patrick completely naked from head to toe.

Unable to muster the ability to speak, Patrick interrupted, "I may not be the smartest chip on the block, but I am inquisitive enough to realize when one lusts for me. Believe me; you, Spongebob, judging by the size of the bulge in your pants, clearly reciprocate my desires."

Spongebob could not fight the urge to gaze his lusting eyes upon Patrick's erect penis, and his eyes shifted from Patrick's eyes to his now completely hardened manhood. Despite being only slightly above average in length, Patrick sported an imperceptible amount of girth, which intimidated yet aroused Spongebob even more.

"Show me yours now Spongebob." Demanded Patrick.

Spongebob obliged him, and revealed his too erect sponge-shaft. Despite not having the inconceivable amount of girth that Patrick boasted, Spongebobpossessed quite a lengthy love stick himself, certainly beating out Patrick in that department.

Spongebob's stark body glistened in his living room. His smooth cleanly shaven sponge-balls dangled below his shaft in elegance. Patrick, overwhelmed with arousal, began to fiercely approach Spongebob.

The two coerced into an aggressive make-out session. Patrick tossed Spongebob down upon the couch, and began gently kissing every inch of Spongebob.

He carefully penetrated each of Spongebob's sponge holes with his tongue, and took the entirety of Spongebob's pointy nose into his mouth, and began to suck passionately.

"Bahahahahahaha" Exclaimed Spongebob, now flailing wildly amidst the shedding of his apparent oral-nasal virginity.

Patrick continued to run his tongue down Spongebob'sbody until he reached Spongebob's rock hard Spongestick.

"Let me taste the secret formula of your love Spongebob," Pleaded Patrick.

He began ferociously sucking Spongebob's shaft, and began to gag, triggering an epic coughing episode.

The sensation was too much to bare, and Spongebobbegan to unleash his spunk right down Patrick's throat without warning.

"Barniclessss," muttered Spongebob as he came down from his climax.

Patrick swallowed every last drop, and exhaled with delight. In a trance, Spongebob realized it was his turn to deliver pleasure upon Patrick, and he began working his tongue down Patrick's pudgy body.

He took each Star-titty into his mouth, sucking violently and running his tongue over his areoles. Patrick wheezed in pleasure,

"Mother of pearl!" Patrick exclaimed in the depths of physical pleasure.

Spongebob began working his way down to Patrick's girth filled beast.

"Time to see what a real star tastes like," Spongebobdeclared excitedly.

With one swift motion, he managed to lodge Patrick's entire cock into his mouth, and he could feel the cheeks on his face seemingly tear as he began to suck. The tightness of Spongebob's mouth being stretched out by his broad cock was too much for Patrick to combat, and he too explosively came into Spongebob's mouth, causing his spooge to shoot out of every hole on Spongebob's body.

"Leedle Leedle Leedle Lee." Patrick yelped as he finished.

Laughing, Spongebob looked at Patrick, and bent him over. This took Patrick by surprise, for he expected Spongebob to be the submissive in this encounter, but he obliged.

He took in Spongebob's lengthy shaft, and could feel him poking his intestines. All Patrick could muster as he took in Spongebob's sea cock was a shrieking "WUMBOOOOO!"

As Spongebob stroked in and out of Patrick's virgin aqua anus, he realized he was on the brink of yet another orgasm. He let his juices rip deep into the depths of Patrick's anus, covering the walls of his rectal cavity with hot sticky spongelove.

"Holy Kelp!" Spongebob shouted.

He immediately bent over and invited Patrick to penetrate his asshole.

"I'M READY! I'M READY!" Spongebob began to beg with eagerness.

Patrick began to tear Spongebob's virgin anus open, and began rapidly plunging in and out of Spongebob. He ordered Spongebob to get on top, and Spongebob began riding Patrick's thick cock.

After just minutes of trampolining up and down on Patrick's pole, Patrick felt his second orgasm emerging.

"FIDDLESTICKS!" Patrick shouted. He firmly grasped Spongebob's sharp hips as he began to buck.

He exploded inside of Spongebob, once again triggering seminal fluid to rapidly shoot out of all of Spongebob'sholes, this time saturating the furniture and covering the walls of Spongebob's living room.

The two collapsed, completely submerged into lust, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Spongebob's entire living room was covered in copious amounts of semen. The sand carpet of Spongebob's home has been irreversibly stained with sea spunk and anal juices.

They spent the next fifteen minutes gazing endlessly into each other's eyes, completely in shock that they had just made love to each other.

Worried that their secret would come out, Patrick asked Spongebob, "I assume we can keep this a secret. Sandy is from Texas and most likely would not be open minded to our relationship. I also would magine Mr. Krabs isn't the most accepting either."

Before Spongebob could even answer, his phone began blowing up. He unlocked it, and felt his heart sink as he clicked play on a video that Gary had sent him. It was the entire sexual encounter caught on film. Gary sent it to everyone they knew in the Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob began to tear up, to which Patrick caressed his face and said, "Hush my love. Let them know. I don't want our love to be a secret."

Sniffling, Spongebob replied, "I love you Patrick Star."

Patrick happily answered, "I love you too SpongebobSquarepants."

They kissed and fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

Little did they know, Spongebob and Patrick's pessimistic neighbor, Squidward Tentacles, had observed the entire encounter through the window. He heard the ferocious uproar of their sexual experience, and snuck over to see what had been going on. Needless to say, witnessing their love dance made Squidward ponder his own sexuality. He found himself intrigued by the thought that began to saturate his mind of what activities he could engage in with his neighbors involving his thick, veiny nose and tentacles.


End file.
